Naruhodo
by Teki Star
Summary: Sasuke's gone, Narut's in pursuit. You only realize how much something means when it's gone. Sasunaru friendship, can be viewed as shounen-ai if you really look deep into it. shrugs


****

Naruhodo (I Understand)

A Naruto Fanfiction

By Teki Star

Disclaimer: I am Kishimoto. I own Naruto. Fear me! D

****

Dedication: This one goes out to Foxtail (you're in it, you know! xD), Shannon, chibineko, Sailor Kagome, Yukari, Claudia, Tori, Maron, animegurl, Atra, Scerika and Tammy. All these people were great helps during an issue with a certain internet thief, and I greatly appreciated their help and support. Thanks, minna-san! hug

My last oneshot oneshot wasn't all that great (as sTaR SNipEr pointed out), so, I'm striving to make a better one this time. So, please, please, _please_ review with constructive criticism, like sTaR SNipEr did. I like to know what I'm doing wrong so that I can improve.

I attempted to translate this song, but got very different results than the websites I went on. So, for lack of confidence in my Japanese skills, we'll go with their translations. ; This song is called 'Blue Blood' by X-Japan, my recent obsession. Now, on with the fanfic!

****

Legend:

__

{Lyrics (Translation)}

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

{My face is covered with blood

There is nothing but pain

oitsumerareta keraku ni (In the closest pleasure I passed)

I can't tell where I'm going to

I'm running, all confused

shinimono-gurui de (To the Death itself)}

Weak. They're all weak. The strength to kill him won't appear to me here. I won't sit here while the murderer of my family walks the earth in freedom. Even if it means my life, I'll kill him for what he did. He destroyed my family― _our_ family. Murdered them in cold blood. We were all happy, so happy. Or at least _I_ thought we were. Maybe my naïve childhood mind refused to see it then, but I'm almost sure. There were sibling rivalries, parent fights and everything, but that's all normal, isn't it? He destroyed all the happiness I had― the last happiness I would ever have. I don't care what it takes; I will kill him.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

{Then I see you standing there

Can do nothing but run away

oikakete kuru genkaku ni (I pursue you in the illusions)

Look out! I'm raving mad

you can't stop my sadness

kirikizanda yume wa kyouki ni nagareru (My dreams are cut up into pieces that flow in the madness)}

He's done it. He ran off to Orochimaru. What is that bastard thinking!? I thought _I_ was the idiot around here! We tried to stop him; me 'n Neji and Chouji and Shikamaru and Gaara and Kiba and Lee. But we couldn't bring him back. He fought back like crazy. When Gaara and Lee arrived to where me and Sasuke were fighting, I was half-dead and the seal was almost broken completely. We couldn't bring him back. Half of us were near death; there was nothing left but to retreat.

Everyone keeps trying to tell me I have to give up; even Sakura has lost her hope. But I refuse! I _will_ bring him back, just like I promised. That's my way of the ninja. I won't rest until Sasuke is sitting in Konoha-gakure where he belongs!

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

{ I'll slice my face covered with blue blood

Give me some more pain

Give me the throes of death}

He's dead. Blood is everywhere, fresh and flowing. The body can't even be called a body anymore. I've done it. At long last, I've done it. But where do I stand now? All my life has been for this moment; I have nothing planned after. Orochimaru plans to use my body for his vessel, but it's only now that I have awakened to what that really means. By my hand, hundreds of innocents will die. It will be my face they see before they meet their final moments. Is this the eternity that I desire?

I thought killing Itachi would make the pain go away. He was the cause, after all, so logically removing the cause prevents the result. But it still hurts; I still feel so much pain and suffering. Where is coming from? Where is the source? I still have something to do on this earth.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

{namida ni tokeru aoi chi o yokubou ni kaete (As I desire, the blue blood dissolves in my tears)

umarekawatta sugata o yosootte mite mo (Even if my reincarnated image still dozes there.)

kodoku ni obieru kokoro wa ima mo (My heart scared by the loneliness)

sugisatta yume o motome-samayou (Still wandering, searching passing days) }

I will find him. I will find him. I _have to_ find him. It's been three years since I left Konoha-gakure in pursuit. I went along from town to town, checking if anyone has seen someone with black hair and a crazed look to them. I've had only one lead, and it ended up just being some girl named Foxtail or something who kept screeching how she wanted to lick Lee. It was scary, and definitely _not_ Sasuke.

I've never felt so alone since the days of my childhood. Once upon a time, I had Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata… So many people who looked past all the cruelty that the world showed and went against it and supported me. Now, it's me, my toads, and the wind. I sometimes look at the little picture of Team 7 that I brought with me. It's hard to believe how innocent we all looked. I barely recognize myself.

I think that somewhere in my head, I believe that we'll go back to those days if I can just bring him back. But a voice in the back of my mind tells me it's not true, nothing will ever be the same. I know Mr. Voice is right, but I have to keep going. I said I was gonna do this, so damn straight I am!

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

{ higeki ni odoru kanashimi o maboroshi ni kaete (As a phantom my sadness dances in the tragedy)

sameta sugata no butai o enjite mite mo (It plays comedy on the stage of my awakened image

hitomi ni afureru kyozou wa ima mo (The tears overflowing now in my eyes)

nugisuteta ai o azayaka ni utsusu (Reproduces brilliantly my sacrificed love)

Give me some more pain

Give me the throes of death)}

I saw a blonde man today, when I was on a rooftop. He looked a lot like Naruto, but he really wasn't the same at all. The air wasn't as warm around him. It didn't feel like him. He wasn't even smiling, just glaring straight ahead. He had the spiky hair, for sure. He probably had blue eyes, too. I couldn't tell from where I was sitting. But even though I knew it couldn't be him, for the first time in years, I started to cry. I didn't even realize it until I felt the wetness hit my knee.

It's funny; I finally get it. I finally see what a total mess I got myself into. To think that I thought _Naruto_ was the village idiot; it was me all along. I left everything, thinking there was nothing for me. Why didn't I see it before hand? Even though I had lost everything, I regained a new everything. Then I threw it away for self-satisfaction.

I had people who cared for me; hell, even a few loved me. I had everything I could possibly have. Now I can't even go back. I can't regain it, or even come close. I destroyed Orochimaru, and went out to do whatever it was I still had to do. I understand now. If I'm dead, I'll still be alone. I'll still be in pain. Everything left for me in this world… is in the small village of Hidden Leaf.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

{ wasurerarenai kanashimi o maboroshi ni kaete (As a phantom I can't forget my sadness)

umarekawatta sugata o yosootte mite mo (Even if my reincarnated image still dozes there)

aoi namida wa higeki ni odoru kodoku no (My blue tears dance in the tragedy of loneliness)

kokoro o ima demo nurashi-tsuzukeru (Even now my heart continues to cry)}

In front of me, there's a black-haired man with onyx eyes, crying. His clothes are shredded, his face dirty, his hair unkempt. As the tears streak his face, the dirty flowing down as it mingles with the salty despair, I can see the pale skin beneath. It's you, isn't it? After all these years, it's you. You really don't look like yourself, y'know? Seems like the smug smirk left you long ago. Your cold air is gone. Alls that's left is pain. I can even feel it seeping out. There's caked blood on the remains of your clothes; it's Itachi's, isn't it? You did it then. You did what you set out to do.

With a sad smile, I put out my hand. "Uchiha Sasuke, it's time to come home."

A nod, and two hands are joined.

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Alright, this is sort of funny; I wasn't sure what 'kyozou' meant, so I had to look it up. One of the meanings is gigantic elephant. If that was the correct meaning, the phrase would mean 'My eyes are overflowing with gigantic elephants'. XDDDD

****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This was totally random. o.o;;;;; I have no idea what to think. It's very weird, I know that much. One thing I'd like to point out is that I realize Naruto makes a ton of grammatical errors in his speech. That was intentional; I felt messy grammar suited him better. However, Sasuke's grammar should be perfect. So, any errors in his speech were unintentional and I would appreciate anyone who points them out.

For those who were wondering, the girl I mentioned that wants to lick Lee is a friend of mine, Foxtail. I couldn't resist putting her in here. ;

Thank you for reading, and please review with constructive criticism.

Teki Star

totallychibi.com


End file.
